


My Valentine

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Brotherly Love, Candles, Candy, Chocolate, Chocolate Box Exchange, Dogs, Flowers, Gen, Holidays, Little Sisters, Protective Older Brothers, Siblings, Stress Baking, Teddy Bears, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Fearing that Noctis will not come through, Ravus is wanting to give his sister the best Valentine's Day ever.





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day

February Fourteenth. 

A day of mixed reactions.

A day that you either or hate.

A day that is spent with your significant other. Or spend cursing every person toting around flowers, over sized bears, and boxes of chocolates large enough to last them weeks as the pass by with "Happy Valentine's Day" on their lips.

Or perhaps your the happy few that teams up with your friends and exchange chocolates. 

Or maybe you're just like Ravus. Fretting over the idea of getting your sibling a gift.

It wasn't the idea of getting his sister a gift that was haunting him, never. It was the idea of visiting stores and wasting his time and money on cheap looking chocolates and half dead flowers. The idea of giving her something of that quality was sickening for he seen those gifts in the store. And when he demanded that he'd shown anything worth his gil he was simply met with a blank stare and pink chewing gum popped in his face.

Now, Ravus isn't knocking the efforts of those who wish to go that route. In fact he commends them for being thoughtful and he respects that. But for him he wants it to be special for she is the only thing he has left in his life worth living for and he will do whatever it takes to protect her and keep a smile on her face.

And he knows for a fact that Noctis will break his sister's heart when he fails to shower her in gifts this Valentine's Day. He knows for a fact that the Lucian king will fail and he refuses to give him the benefit of doubt that there will be a chance he will remember.

Leaving Ravus to drown in his sea of panic as the day fast approaches. 

Failing to think of anything worthy for his sister Ravus turns in for the night hoping his dreams will spawn an idea.

Only when quiet fell completely over the manor does Pryna and Umbra sneak out of the home and out onto the garden where they often play.

"Poor Ravus. He means well but I fear he'll end up gifting Lady Lunafreya the same gift as the years before." the white dog says sadly.

Umbra smirks his sharp fangs flashing in the moonlight "That's what he gets for being a moron." The black dog snaps his tone laced with laughter.

"Umbra! How rude. He's bestowed upon his sister a gift coming from the heart." argues Pryna her blue eyes flashing admiration.

"Pryna. He gives her beanie babies every year. Pretty sure he just stole one or sacrificed a small by shoving them up a crane game for one." Umbra said rolling his eyes.

"Its more than what you have given me, brother dearest." Snarls Pryna her lips curling against Umbra's ear making it twitch as he backs away. 

"Fine...I'll help you help Ravus. I know that's what you want." The black dog grumbles with a flick of his ear "Oh thank you Umbra. This means the world to me." Pryna says nuzzling the dark dog.

"Now where to start. Ravus has made it know that not just any chocolates will do for our Lady Lunafreya. So where will we be able to find the proper ones?" She asks rhetorically as she begins to paces the grounds "Oh perhaps a truffle will do?" Pryna mumbles looking thoughtful.

"We ain't looking for truffles." Umbra growls which leads to a yawn.

"Why not? You have a better solution then I presume." 

Umbra stands "Well one, I'm a deity with amazing powers not a pig and two"Umbra says glancing over his shoulder "yeah I do. Follow me!" Umbra barks dashing forward.

"Yet you assume the form of a dog." Pryna says shaking her head.

 

Umbra and Pryna trek through the grass and copse leading up to Killiam haven. The massive stone's intricate marking glow as the blue light emitting from it pulsates softly with a near inaudible hum. Perches on top were the signs of for someone seeking shelter from the night and her literal daemons.

"Umbra please, make it known as to why we're here." Pryna whispers.

"You heard Ravus when he said not any ol chocolate will do. And you said so yourself 'a gift from his heart'...something that he may or may not have." Unbra teases earning him a bitten tail.

"I'm kidding, geez."

"I don't care in the least! That was very rude!"

"Okay okay...sorry."

"Can you please tell me what we're doing out here?"

"Okay look, what's better than store chocolate?"

"What?"

"Homemade. What better chocolate than homemade chocolate?" Umbra says "Ravus can make his chocolate exactly the way Luna likes it." Umbra explains.

Hearing this Pryna felt her heart swell with happiness "Oh Umbra that's so thoughtful of you." She says causing the black dog to smirk "But tell me what does this have to do with Noctis?" 

"You don't know him. But Noct has an advisor who also cooks. Ignis, has a ton of recipes. One of them is bound to be a chocolate recipe." Umbra tells his sister who looks torn "I appreciate the idea but we can't steal from his majesty." Pryna whispers.

"We're technically stealing from Ignis. So it's okay." Umbra says as he climbs up onto the haven. Moving around the camper chairs the black messenger stops in front of the tent, pushing on the door with his paw Umbra finds that it's zipped closed. Lowering his paw Umbra calls out softly to his friend who resides inside amongst the boys.

"Carbuncle. Hey Carbuncle."

Umbra was about to call out once more when he felt a all to familiar presence behind him. Spinning around Umbra is met with a sleepy blink from the tiny silver fox. 

"Umbra? What are you doin' here?" Carbuncle yawns "Yeah, thing is I need you to get us something." The dog says sounding a bit hesitant.

"Wha'cha need?"

Umbra looks away feeling embarrassed "I need you to get Iggy's recipe book."

Carbuncle gives him a quizzical look "Why you need that?" A smirk plays on the fox's lips "You gonna turn him to the police for swiping recipes?" He jokes.

"Nah, just looking for a chocolate bar recipe." Umbra admits causing Carbuncle's eyes to light up "Ooh wanting to make something sweet?  Who's the lucky doggo?" Carbuncle squeaks tapping the messenger on leg.

"Its not for me! Pryna wants us to give it to Ravus so he can make it for Luna." Umbra shakes his head laughing "You should've seen him today, it was hilarious. Oh man the guy was tearing through the place having a mental breakdown. He was screaming at everyone, threatening them, and throwing tantrums." Lowering his voice Umbra continues this time with a goofy grin on his face "I heard him screaming at someone to to the point his voice cracked." 

Carbuncle was about to say something when Pryna steps up beside her brother "Carbuncle, were you able to secure the recipe?" 

"Oh Pryna- yeah I was just about to get. Back in a jiffy!" squeaks the fox as he teleports back inside the tent.

As they wait Pryna looks over at her littermate "Do you think Ignis possesses one?" she asks nervously. "He has to. He has recipes for Cup Noodle, and it's just telling him to add stuff to the noodles." Umbra mumbles.

Carbuncle reappears with a piece of paper in his mouth which he sets down at the paws of the dogs "There you go. One chocolate recipe." Carbuncle says proudly. 

Pryna, breathing a sigh of relief reaches down to press her muzzle against Carbuncle's forehead "Thank you Carbuncle. This means the world to me. And it will mean the world to Ravus. Please tell Ignis thank you for allowing us to borrow this."

Carbuncle nods "I will! Get back home safe!"

"We will and may you and the king's path be blessed by the stars." 

 

Ravus woke the next day feeling even more stressed. He knew without looking at the calendar that tomorrow was Valentine's Day and he still didn't have anything. Well, not anything exactly.

He woke in the in panic and out of impulse ventured into town and bought a plush bear. Though looking at it now as it sat in the corner of the room with it's soft round mocha colored ears barely grazing the roof, that was probably a bad idea. 

_What is wrong with me? No...this is fine. It's going to make her feel better when Noctis fails to gift her tomorrow. That's right. At least she knows her brother will never forget._

Stepping forward Ravus slips falling and landing square on his back. Grumbling, he pushes himself up and rubs his back "What in the-" he looks down only to see a scrap of paper lying before him. Curiosity got the better of him as he picks it up and holds it closer so he could read it. 

He was confused at first as to what it was saying only to quickly realize that he was reading a recipe for the one thing he needed. He thanks the Six as he picks himself up off the floor and makes his way to his closet. He wasn't in the mood to go through the hassle of trying to get his coat on. So he settled on a button down shirt and jeans. Grabbing his arm from the dresser Ravus puts it on and heads out of the room. 

Strolling pass the messengers, Umbra and Pryna watch as the eldest Fleuret heads down the hall. "We did it, Umbra. Now Ravus will be able to gift Lady Lunafreya the most perfect of chocolates."

Umbra raises an eyebrow "I'm just looking forward to getting to eat whatever he drops on accident." He says stretching "Well now that that's done" he yawns "I'm gonna go take a nap."

 

"Alright. Fifth time is the charm." 

Ravus sighs as he opens the refrigerator and pulls out the small tray containing square chocolates. They look correct unlike his last four attempts which ended in hard chocolate splatters, round flat chocolate disks, and the last two tries rock hard shapeless lumps.

He sets the tray down and pops one of the squares out of the mold and sticks it in his mouth. Just by it sitting on his tongue he can taste just how bitter it is but he hopes it's sweeter on the inside so he carefully bites into it only to quickly make his way to the sink and spit it out. Coughing Ravus takes a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water from the tap.

Draining the glass he sets it down clearing his throat "I don't understand...." he mumbles returning to the counter where he picks up another square this time catching the attention of Umbra who was with laying down on the floor next to his feet "I followed it closely. Why is it not yielding the results I am looking for?" Ravus mumbles feeling defeated. 

It was a simply recipe that he was following closely. He read the ingredients over and over, triple checked the measurements, and followed the instructions to a T.

Sinking to the floor with his head in his hands Ravus felt like crying. He wanted tomorrow to be special but it looked like it wasn't going to happen. His eyes burned and he could feel his courage to continue along with his confidence diminish.

Umbra stands and pads towards Ravus shoving his muzzle in his face sniffing him before licking hands and cheek. 

_'Geez this guy is sensitive.'_

Umbra continues to nose and nip Ravus causing him to smile "You wish for me to go on don't you boy?" Ravus says the smile still on his face. Feeling his confidence restored Ravus stands and washes up with the means to try again.

He wasn't going to give not until he had the perfect chocolate for his sister.

Rolling up his sleeve Ravus picks up the large plastic purple bowl and adds the ingredients one by one as directed.

He was determined to get it right. He was determined to make it taste heavenly, and he wasn't going to give up until its right.

Even if it takes all night!

 

The next following morning as Lunafreya steps into to her study, she is greeted by a massive teddy bear surrounded by roses in pink vases. She gasps softly as a hand goes up to her mouth as approaches the bear. Her hand gently stroking the fur.

"Happy Valentine's Day sister." 

Lunafreya turns around seeing Ravus stroll up with his hand behind his back. "I hope you like the bear." He says his tone holding its usual harshness.

"Of course, its lovely." Lunafreya says smiling. Ravus nods he watches her a bit before bringing the hidden object from behind his back to the front. 

"Lunaf-"

"Woof woof!"

Umbra's bark cuts Ravus off as he enters the room carrying a box and envelope. "Umbra?" Lunafreya say as she kneels down gently taking the gifts from the dog. To her surprise she sees that both are from Noctis. 

She opens the envelope and takes out the card which reads "Happy Valentine's Day Luna. Hope you like the candies, Ignis helped me." 

Lunafreya smiles "He's so thoughtful." She says opening the box and taking out a heart shaped chocolate. The taste was absolutely heavenly as it melts in her mouth "These are delicious!" She says smiling.

Ravus looks down at the chocolate in his grasp and frowns. He wasn't Ignis and his ability to bake and cook were laughable. He knew he couldn't give her this.

"Whats that Ravus?" 

Ravus felt shy so he looks away "Its...something I made for you. But I fear that you-"

Shaking her head Lunafreya takes the gift looking it over. She notices that the shape is weird but she didn't care. Opening it she saw that it looked and smelled like chocolate.

"I apologize about the shape...its..." Ravus tries to explain but his sister said nothing as she bites into. Her eyes widen slightly "Ravus...you made this?" She asks sounding surprised.

Ravus looks at his feet feeling ashamed. His cheeks heat up and his throat burns. It was awful, it has to be. Why else would she say it like that. He tried his hardest with it.

"I'm sorry...its awful. I followed the recipe exactly its...just the chocolate wouldn't-"

"I love it. Its delicious." She says.

Ravus simply stared he could believe it, this one he got right. The smile on his face was a big one. He was so happy, so much so that he hugs her wishing her a Happy Valentine's  Day before leaving the room. 

The second Ravus was gone was the same second Lunafreya wraps up the chocolate and stores it unable to eat the rest of the candy Ravus had made. Her brother meant well but he couldn't cook or bake to save his life even if he follows a recipe. But she didn't have the heart to tell him.

But she loved the thought that he had did this for her.

 

**The Chocobros**

"So what did you give Luna?" Prompto asks bouncing on his heels as he nibbles on the candy he had been given. 

"Ah you know candy and a card. Nothing special." The king yawns.

"Nothin' special?" Gladiolus laughs "Oh you got a lot to learn about girls." The Shield adds smirking.

A small sigh escapes Ignis catching the attention of his brothers "What's up Iggy?" Noct asks.

"It appears that my book has been tampered with...I'm missing a recipe." Ignis says frowning some.

"Which one?"

"It better not be Cup Noodle!"

"Can you remember it?"

Ignis shows his brothers the spot it was taken "Its a chocolate truffle recipe, not Cup Noodle, and yes I remember very well. Just irks me that it was stolen."

Noctis hears his phone buzz prompting him to check it.

_I'm sorry Noctis. I stole it. You see Umbra and Pryna said Ravus needed it. Please tell Iggy I'm sorry._

"You're okay." Noctis whispers "Though I wonder what they would say if I said Ravus had it."

Noct was about to say something but decides against it, after all he could only assume he needed for Luna. Why else would he bother to make candy.

Yeah, he'd rat Ravus out some other day.

After all its a day of love.

 


End file.
